The Girl
by Suzume Takara
Summary: While walking Sano finds a strange girl. When he brings her back to the dojo, she won't tell anything about her past or even her name. What is this girl's past and why is she running from it?
1. The Meeting

The Girl  
  
AN: Disclaimer- The characters of Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me. Now will the lawyers under the desk please leave? Lawyers: "Aw man!"  
  
(Sano walks along the riverbank until he hears a scream. He looks up and sees a girl running towards him. Three men were chasing after her with there swords drawn.)  
  
Sano: Hey! Watch it! (the girl ran into Sano)  
  
Girl: Get out of the way!  
  
1 of the 3 men: Get back here right now! You are coming home now!  
  
Girl: I don't belong to you! (she turns to go into the forest, but trips over a rock.. Before she could get away 1 of the 3 men grabbed her)  
  
Sano: Hey! What are you doing? (Sano starts walking towards them.)  
  
Another of the men: None of your business. She's ours!  
  
Girl: I am not a thing! I don't belong to anybody! Especially not you!  
  
Sano: I don't know what's going on here but I do know that you're not going to lay a finger on this girl. (He looked over at the girl and saw that her kimono was torn and she was bleeding profusely. She had a deep gash on her arm and a long cut across her chest.)  
  
Girl: I can take care of myself!  
  
I of the 3 men: Don't get involved, you'll be sorry!  
  
Sano: No you'll be. (All of a sudden Sano was moving across the grass, and then his fist had already hit the man's stomach.)  
  
The man: You'll pay for that (At that he swung his sword at Sano, but missed. Sano was too quick for him)  
  
Girl: Whoa, he's not bad. (She then pulled her staff from her back and decided to join the fight)  
  
An: I am sorry to interrupt, but since I always for get the name of the stick thingy I was wondering if you could help me out and tell me the name. Hehe I always forget. It looks like a giant stick. Thanks!  
  
Sano: What are you doing?  
  
Girl: What do you think i'm doing, cooking? (She looks at him like he's the biggest idiot ever. Then she hits one of the men in the chest, and then another in the stomach)  
  
Sano: Whoa, she's not that bad. (Sano includes himself in the fight again, and the battle is soon over.)  
  
Girl: I told you I could take care of my self!  
  
Sano: You're not so bad..... for a girl.  
  
Girl: what do you mean by that? (She starts fuming form the ears)  
  
Sano: Oh nothing really.  
  
Girl: Why I otta... (She picks up her staff and smacks it right in the middle of his head.)  
  
#$&$$%&# WHAM! $%#&# CRACK! #$%&$%%  
  
Girl: Y...y...you broke my staff...YOU BROKE MY STAFF! I'll KILL you!!!!!! And your rock hard head!!!!!  
  
Sano: Ow! Who cares about your stupid stick? You broke my head!  
  
Girl: First of all, it's a staff! Second, what do you mean I broke your head? You're head's the one who hit my staff!  
  
Sano: My head didn't do anything! $#%$&%#$#!  
  
Girl: !$$%#)()%!&(  
  
AN: Sorry to bother you again but just to let you know the #%&&)) stands for certain words.  
  
Sano: %%$&$&%. . . .huh? Whoa! (he stops as he sees the girl fall to the ground) Wake up! Aw Man! I can't just leave her here. That means I have to take her to the dojo. Nooooooo! Never! This evil girl can go to the hospital, I can drop her off on the step and ring the doorbell and run. Yeah! Wait do hospitals even have dorrbells?  
  
(Sano starts walking with her in his arms. He's thinking 'Man they are gonna think I killed her! Why does she have to be covered in blood?'  
  
Girl: Huh? What's happening?... What are you doing? Put me down you Pervert! Put me down! (She then falls back unconscious)  
  
Sano: Yup, definitely going to the hospital, doorbell or no doorbell.  
  
(Kenshin is walking down the street when he sees Sano and the blood -covered girl in his arms)  
  
Kenshin: Sano what did you do?  
  
Sano: I didn't do anything! I will explain later, but now come and help me take her to the hospital. You can ring the doorbell.  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Take her to the dojo. Kauru can help.  
  
AN: Hello! I hope you liked the story. This is my first story and I hope you will review it and maybe tell me how to make it better. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And please tell me what the stick thingy is. 


	2. Payin' For It

The Girl: Chapter 2  
  
An: Hello again! I just wanted to say, I do not own Kenshin or any other characters from the show. Please read this story and if you could please tell me how to improve it. I know that that will get on your nerves sometimes, but this is my first story and I want to try to make it good. Thank you.  
  
(The last time we left off the girl was being taken to the dojo. The girl has been under Kauru's care and seems better. She is waking up for the first time in three days.)  
  
Girl: Huh? .... Where am I? (The girl tries to get up but falls back in pain.) OW! (She grabs her left arm.)  
  
Kauru: Don't try to move. That gash on your arm is pretty bad.  
  
Girl: Who are you? (She looks around.) And where am I?  
  
Kauru: You are in my dojo. And I am Kauru, this is Kenshin. (She points the red-headed man sitting next to her.) And over there, (she points to a young kid sitting in a corner.) is Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: Humph.  
  
Kauru: (Points to the doorway) And that is – (She gets cut off)  
  
Girl: Hey! You're the dude who broke my staff! (She points at him with the arm that doesn't have the gash.)  
  
Sano: Yeah right! Like I even touched your staff. If you hadn't hit me with it, it wouldn't be broken!  
  
Kauru: I see you two get along just fine.  
  
(A sweat drop appears on Kauru's, Kenshin's, and Yahiko's head.)  
  
Girl: (Falls back down)  
  
Kauru: Oh! Be careful, don't use too much of your strength. (Kauru looks at the girl and sighs.) You're badly hurt. You might have to stay here a while.  
  
Sano: What?! Wh....What do you mean stay here awhile?!  
  
Kauru: Sano, she's badly hurt. She needs to stay here until she is well. And I can do it because it's my house!  
  
Sano: But...but...but...  
  
Yahiko: I'm with Sano on this one. Why does she have to stay here?  
  
Kauru: because she needs to! Now stop arguing or will put you outside. You too, Sano!  
  
Kenshin: I think sine she will be staying, we should get to know her.  
  
(Everybody looks at the girl. She is sleeping with one of those snot bubbles coming out of her nose.)  
  
Girl: (Suddenly awakes to find everybody is looking at her.) What?  
  
Kauru: What is your name?  
  
Girl: I don't have one!  
  
Kauru: Surely you must have a name.  
  
Girl: Well I don't.  
  
Yahiko: I know, we can call her Rover!  
  
Kauru: Shut it, Yahiko! (turning back to the girl) Where do you come from?  
  
Girl: I don't want to talk about it. (A look of fear and sorrow came into her large lavender eyes.)  
  
Kauru: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.... Well can you at least tell us what happened at the river?  
  
Girl: Okay. Well ... uh ...these three men were chasing me. And-  
  
Sano: Why were they chasing you?  
  
Girl: (anger suddenly clouded her face) Why are you so nosey? Well anyway, they were chasing me and I ran into the rock headed idiot over there (gestures to Sano) He wouldn't mind his own business ......  
  
(She tells the rest of the story, and when she is done Sano and her start fighting again)  
  
Sano: You know, I could've left you for dead out there by the river.  
  
Girl: You know what? If you're gonna talk that, you're gonna pay for it! (She stands up and walks over to her staff against the wall.)  
  
Kauru: What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed!  
  
Sano: Oh. What are you going to do? Hit me with the stick again.  
  
Girl: (She walks over to where Sano is standing.) Nope.  
  
Sano: Huh?  
  
(Everybody is watching them)  
  
Girl: (She drops her staff and looks at Sano.) I wouldn't have the heart to hit you like before. (She talks innocently. Sano lowers his guard.) How about we make up and be friends? (She smiles)  
  
Sano: Uh...  
  
Girl: (She holds out her hand. When Sano held his hand out she immediately grabbed it and threw him to the ground.)  
  
Sano: (laying there dazed with those little spinney things in his eyes) Ouch...  
  
Girl: Piece of cake! (Claps her hands together to say the job is done, but then plops down on the ground.)  
  
Kauru: She must've used too much energy. (She runs over to her side) Kenshin, help me get her to her bed.  
  
Kenshin: She certainly has a lot of energy, this one.  
  
Yahiko: Yeah. Did you see the way she knocked Sano to the ground with one hand. (Starts demonstrating it over and over.)  
  
Sano: That girl is evil. (Everybody looks over as he finally gets up form the floor.)  
  
Kauru: I like her. (Smiles)  
  
AN: Hello anybody here? Wake up! Just kidding! Tee Hee. Please write a review and speak your mind! Well your mind about the story anyway. The next chapter will be out soon! So stay tuned! 


	3. Fuu!

The Girl: Chapter 2  
  
AN: Hello and welcome again! I don't own any of the characters from Rouroni Kenshin. If you don't mind could you please write a review for my story? I am trying to make it he best it can be. Thank you and enjoy the story.  
  
(Last we left them, the girl had thrown down Sano in humiliating defeat. Now the sign of a new day is reaching into the sky. Our friends are eating breakfast outside, well all except the girl; she is still resting in the main room.)  
  
Sano: (Sulking in the background) Why does she have to be here? I knew I should've dropped her off at the hospital.  
  
Kenshin: Kauru, this breakfast is delicious.  
  
Kauru: (Not paying attention. She is thinking about the girl.) Yes.  
  
Kenshin: (puzzled look on his face and thinks 'Yes?')  
  
Kauru: I better go and check on the girl. Maybe she's hungry. (At this she got up from her food and walked into the main room. When she entered the room the girl was sitting up and looking around, she didn't notice Kauru watching her.)  
  
Kauru: You know you shouldn't be up.  
  
Girl: (noticing Kauru) Oh. Well I was wondering where you were. I don't mean to uh... be rude, but could I have something to eat?  
  
Kauru: Of course you can. I will go get it. (She leaves the room for a minute and grabs some of the broth they had last night. She heats it up over the fire and returns to the room.) Here. (She smiles.)  
  
Girl: (Smiles back and takes a drink. The warm broth soothed her throat and warmed her body.) Umm.... That's good. Thank you.  
  
Kauru: Your welcome. (She sits down next to the girl.) So, are you feeling any better?  
  
Girl: (Looks at Kauru) I am feeling perfect. (Smiles)  
  
Kauru: How do you like staying at my dojo?  
  
Girl: It's really nice and big. Even though I have only been here for two days, I love it.  
  
Kauru: oh, I just remembered, I need to change your bandages.  
  
(Later that day, while changing the girl's bandages.)  
  
Kauru: I know I have already asked you but what is your name?  
  
Girl: (She looked like she was going to get mad, then her eyes turned soft again.) You can call me Fuu.  
  
Kauru: Thank you. (She knew this was not the girl's real name, but it made no difference, she had made a friend.)  
  
Fuu: OW!  
  
Kauru: Opps! Sorry! (She had accidentally touched the cut across Fuu's chest.)  
  
(There was a shuffle and Kenshin and Sano walked in.)  
  
Kauru: (She quickly covered Fuu's chest with a blanket, for she was bandaging the cut there.) What are you doing?  
  
Kenshin: (When he realized what he walked into, he blushed deep red.) I... I ...I am s...sorry. (He looked down)  
  
Sano: What have we got here? (He looked at both Fuu and Kauru.)  
  
Kauru: (Looks at Sano and discovers his sick mind) Nothing you are thinking of you pervert!  
  
(Later that day, everybody went out to dinner at the Beef Bowl.)  
  
Kauru: Fuu are you cold? (Fuu was only wearing a light kimono that was so baggy you could see the bandages on her chest.)  
  
Sano, Kenshin, And Yahiko: (At the same time) Fuu?!  
  
Kauru: (looked at Fuu as if she had let out her secret.)  
  
Fuu: What? Do you really think I have no name? (Smiles at Kauru and Kauru smiles back.)  
  
Waitress: What will you have?  
  
(Everything was great and everybody had fun that night, except for Sano and Fuu, they started fighting again. Well everything was nice a peaceful for a while despite the occasional bickering, well until a week later at least.)  
  
AN: I am so glad you are still here! Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up soon. Please read and review? Have a day and see you soon! 


End file.
